


Надежда Сборной Англии

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi





	Надежда Сборной Англии

Джек Уилшер — футбольная надежда сборной Англии вот уже много лет, и есть некоторая ирония в том, что надежда эта постоянно ломается.  
Джек много знает об иронии. Ему прочили стать лидером «Арсенала», и вот он в «Борнмуте», надевает черно-красные гетры и совершенно искренне считает за счастье возможность выходить в стартовом составе.

Говорят, могло быть хуже.

Другая надежда сборной Англии, Майкл Оуэн, мог бы многое рассказать Джеку, но, к счастью для Уилшера, Майкл не стремится с ним разговаривать.  
Зато Джеку регулярно пишет Джо: про быструю итальянскую еду и медленный итальянский футбол. Ещё он присылает мемы, действительно смешные, и Джек рад, что, в отличие от карьеры, сердце у него целое.

Впрочем, он врет себе.

Сердце его на «Эмирейтс», когда красно-белое зарево на трибунах в едином порыве кричит раскатистое «Арсенал», чуть замирая на первой гласной. Когда он подхватывает мяч — в середине поля от Лорана, возле чужой штрафной от Тео, по краешку от Окса, а дальше полсекунды на размышления и гол: из-за передачи для Тео, или сам, и там уж как пойдёт.

Но такого не было уже давно, слишком давно. Джек уже и сам не помнит — было ли. Пересматривает матчи и, когда смотрит один, хмурится, чешет заросшую щетиной щеку и тянется позвонить, но только не Джо в Турин.

Джек звонит в Лондон.

В Лондоне серо, или солнечно, или туманно — все равно, потому что Сеск не берет трубку. Сеск занят, это нормально, разумно и очевидно, он Джеку ничего не должен, и уж, тем более, не должен отвечать на его звонки в середине тренировочного дня, но Джек все равно дожидается механической фразы «Абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети». На всякий случай.

Потом он сбрасывает с экрана открытое приложение телефонной книги, сбрасывает старое видео старого матча, сбрасывает клиент твиттера и окошко сообщений с неотвеченной шуткой Джо, собирается и идёт на тренировку.

В конце концов, сегодня день матча. Сегодня у него точно получится.

Франсеск Фабрегас в Лондоне смотрит на непринятый вызов. Он и рад бы ответить, но не знает, что сказать Джеку, и поэтому смахивает уведомление с экрана, как будто ничего не было.

В Турине Чарльз Джозеф Джон Харт ставит телефон на подзарядку. Кто-то же должен присылать Джеку мемы.

Кто-то же должен?..


End file.
